Lo eterno a un simple Mortal
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MuxShaka] Tras una revelación de Buda, Shaka se siente confundido. Para su gran suerte Mu se encuentra a su lado, y juntos descubren el misterio de las palabras de Buda [oneshot]


_Tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja n.n… pero las ideas no me fluían bien -.-U… XDDD… _

_En fin, espero que sea de su agrado n.n… y le dedico este fic a las tres personas que lo hicieron posible: _

_KykyoShaka (que casi me amenazó para que lo hiciera XD), a Edward-Wong (por uno de sus tantos fics en y a _Nemesystadasu_ alias Mu - (por tu fic arrepentimiento pude amar de nuevo a esta pareja… además de que lo escribiste lindísimo) Kisses y mil gracias ;)_

… o … o …

**Lo eterno a simple mortal**

Una de las cosas que más disfrutas, es contemplarlo con aquellos tiernos y bellos zafiros… sentado bajo ese frondoso y hermoso árbol, con sus ojos habitualmente cerrados en una posición de flor de loto, meditando

Tú llegas y te paras a la entrada del jardín de los sales gemelos. Él no se da cuenta de tu presencia, sigue en la misma posición que tenía hasta antes de que entraras. El viento mece con suavidad sus cabellos de un lado hacia otro, llevándose consigo los pétalos de las flores ubicados en la copa de los árboles.

La espera eterna se termina. Decides dar algunos pasos hacia la persona que amas, porque en realidad lo haces, aunque no quieras decírselo o confesarlo, es lo que verdaderamente te da la vida y las razones suficientes para levantarte día tras día y mirar desde la salida de tu templo hacia Virgo… profundamente esperanzado por volver a verlo o sentir el más mínimo rastro de su cálida presencia

Él se percata de que tu ser adorna su jardín, puedes verlo al observar como rompe con su meditación para levantarse y saludarte. Sus corazones laten a un ritmo acelerado dentro su pecho, disimulado por la enorme y blanca sonrisa que se dedican. Las manos les sudan sin control, notándolo cuando se saludan en un signo de respeto

Ese bello rubio que tanto amas, tiene una duda dentro de él… es algo que su querido maestro Buda le ha dicho. Él no sabe si lo más correcto sea contarte o guardárselo; sin embargo, siente que si no lo hace, terminara con todo rastro de cordura en su ser.

Y no obstante, tú también quieres decirle algo. Y lo que quieres decir no es dictado por Shion tu maestro, si no por un órgano vital para vivir llamado corazón. El es quien en estos momentos te reclama por limitarte a observarlo sin formular el más leve murmullo de tus labios, para confesar la verdadera causa por la has acudido al templo de Virgo.

Ambos se sientan bajo uno de los sales gemelos. Él usando una sonrisa por mascara, tú entrelazando tus dedos en medio de tus piernas cruzadas para tocar el césped que crece bajo ustedes…

-"Shaka…"- Dices suavemente, tratando de que tu voz no suene tan apenada como el rubor recién marcado en tus blancas mejillas lo demuestra. Ese rubio sentado delante de ti, que tan loco a conseguido volverte, puede leer con gran facilidad lo nervioso que te encuentras… atinando con error a tomar tu mano para reconfortarte y terminar de darse cuenta, instantes después, que ese ligero roce entre ustedes lograra descontrolarlo completamente al producir un enorme cosquilleo y descarga eléctrica por cada parte sensible de su ser

Él retira su mano con rapidez, como su hubiera tocado algo que no debía, maldiciendo mentalmente a su cuerpo por reaccionar de esa manera contigo. Tú te sorprendes irremediablemente…

_¿Quién no lo haría?_

… Por su acto tan descontrolarte y fugaz; pero perceptible para ti, cuyos ojos no ven otra cosa que al rubio delante de ti. Sonríes con cierta y merecida vergüenza, limitándote a bajar la mirada para calmarte y hablar de una vez, antes de que tu corazón tome por decisión abandonar tu pecho

Sin embargo, mientras tú intentas calmarte para articular una palabra; él decide hacerte participe de lo que Buda le ha comunicado en los momentos en los cuales se encontraba meditando

-"Mu…"- El tono en el que pronuncia tu nombre, te hace ver que tiene una duda en su cabeza, no por nada le conoces de tanto tiempo atrás y te llevas excelentemente bien con él. Tus ojos se clavan en los parpados custodios de sus celestes, tratando de inquirir o de leer lo que él desea de ti; antes de que logre decirlo. Él suspira abriendo lentamente sus labios para hacerte conocimiento de su revelación –"¿Podrías ayudarme con un acertijo?"- Te pregunta. Tú le miras desconcertado, exigiendo con los ojos que te explique de lo que se trata –"Verás. Buda acaba de decirme algo que no entendí muy bien; pero a veces suele explicarme a lo que se refiere cuando lo dice. El problema es que esta vez no lo hizo… y la verdad que me siento absolutamente confundido…"

-"¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo?"- Le preguntas perplejo, sabiendo que por lo general, él suele ser capaz de resolver todos los acertijos y las metáforas en las que Buda lo hace caer. Shaka traga saliva dándote la impresión acertada de que se siente como un estupido por no poder resolver su enigma

-"Buda me dijo que este día, yo, un simple mortal… tendría el inmenso privilegio de conocer algo eterno mucho más valioso, grande y profundo que la misma muerte… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que se refiere, Mu? "- Evidentemente no lo sabes, eso lo demuestra la mueca de desconcierto que se ha formado en tu semblante por tales palabras. Tu cerebro trata de procesar cada palabra para ver si logras comprender su significado; pero tal parece que tus esfuerzos son inútiles… ni siquiera ese ademán de rascarse un poco la cabeza, para acomodar las ideas te ayuda… o tal vez si…

Él ahora se pregunta la causa por la que tus mejillas han adquirido ese tono carmesí, así como tal motivo de que le mires perplejo sin saber que decir. Tu reacción provoca que esta vez sea él quien procesa los últimos cinco minutos de conversación, tratando de encontrar la causa de que reaccionaras de ese modo, sin resultados positivos…

-"¿Qué te pasa Mu?"- Te pregunta con un tono en su voz que delata lo asustado que tus acciones le han puesto.

Tal parece que has comprendido el mensaje, tu semblante irradiando una alegría tremenda lo demuestra. Tu corazón te repite y reclama una y otra vez, el que no se había equivocado y que es momento de hacer lo que toda esa mañana había estado planeando, siendo la verdadera causa por la que visitaste al rubio esa tarde. Él sigue desconcertado sin saber que pasa o como reaccionar, sus labios se mueven para dirigirte algunas palabras de desconcierto; pero tú no le permites hablar

-"¡OH, Shaka!"- Exclamas conmovido por su ingenuidad. Tus piernas han dejado de cruzarse para ponerte de rodillas delante de él, cuyo rostro muestra una mueca por lo sorprendido que se encuentra. Las palmas de tus manos se colocan sobre sus mejillas en un agarre, clavando tus ojos en sus parpados aún cerrados –"Buda intentó decirte esto…"- Susurras. Y antes de darle el más breve lapso de tiempo para emitir un comentario o replica sobre tu raro comportamiento, tomas sus labios como tuyos en un beso…

Por obviedad, él no puede alcanzar a comprender lo que esta ocurriendo. Sus ojos azules celeste, han dejado de ser resguardados por sus parpados, cuando un gesto de sorpresa se plasma en su rostro. Las manos blancas que posee, se quedan prácticamente estáticas a pocos centímetros de tus hombros siendo tentadas a tomarlos para separarte de su rostro y cuestionarte por tu comportamiento…

_«-"Un simple mortal…"-»_

Sabía que era hombre, y que como tal le impedía tener cualquier tipo de relación intima contigo o con otro hombre cualquiera; además, él era la reencarnación del mismísimo Buda, y debía mantenerse alejado de las tentaciones y bajos instintos carnales…

_«-"… algo eterno, mucho más valioso, grande y profundo que la muerte…-»_

Pero negar que sintiera algo más por ti, desde el día en que te conoció… era negarse a sí mismo y todo lo que representaba; puesto que más allá de de una amistad y el respeto que mutuamente se debían, existía algo más en ser hacia ti llamado "**amor**". Y como si eso no fuera poco, tú le estabas demostrando amarlo de la misma intensa manera con la que él te amaba… ¿No era eso suficiente?...

_«-"Lo eterno… a un simple mortal…-»_

Fue entonces que lo entendió y te correspondió el beso antes iniciado por ti. Tú no te sorprendes, puesto que esperabas a que terminara su cerebro de rectificar la información y que se diera cuenta, de que su maestro se estaba refiriendo a ti… a lo que tú representabas: **_al amor_**…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Han pasado los cinco meses más maravillosos de tu vida. Tú no dejas de sonreír, y eso me gusta. Él te ama, te cuida y vive por ti… Yo no puedo pedir nada más, excepto que el que seas inmensamente feliz…

-"Kiki…"- Me llamas con el propio tono fraternal de siempre, con el mismo cariño que me profesas desde que te conozco y que espero agradecer y pagar con creces. Giro mi cara treinta grados para mirarte, después el resto de mi pequeño cuerpo para apreciarte mejor y lograr dedicarte una sonrisa sincera. Tú me sonríes con la misma infinita amabilidad y dulzura que te caracterizan, inclinando tu cuerpo hacia a mi, para que nuestros rostros queden a la misma distancia

-"A Shaka le gustaría saber si tú quisieras acompañarnos a tomar un helado"- Por supuesto que si maestro. A ti te apreció como un hijo a su padre, y a él, por el simple y sencillo hecho de tenerte feliz, lo quiero como a una madre… Puesto que ahora son mi padre y mi madre ¿No?

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa, mi cabeza pelirrojo se inclina hacia abajo y hacia arriba en un ademán de asentimiento. Tú te incorporas con la sonrisa aún más amplia en tu rostro y caminas delante de mí, haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que te siga, antes de marcharte

Mis pies se mueven para ir detrás de ti, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca al saber que soy importante para una persona que alguien considera como el símbolo de lo más eterno y puro concedido a los humanos… **el amor**…

_¿Qué cómo me enteré de todo esto..?_

… Eso no podría responderlo…

**FIN**

… o … o …

_Yo sé que es un poco rara la comparación de Kiki con respecto a Shaka; pero es un niño y no sabe mucho del asunto n.nU… no lo culpen o.oU_

_Okay, agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic nOn_

_Y les parecerá gracioso o.o… pero me inspiré en la canción de Shakira "La tortura", puesto que hay un pedazo que dice "**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal"**_

_Kisses! X_


End file.
